She Smelt Like Autumn
by Christina.x
Summary: One-shot. Draco saves Luna from a nasty fall.


**Title: ****She Smelt Like Autumn & He Smelt Good Enough To Eat****  
Author: **Christina Graham  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing:** Draco/Luna  
**Summary:** Draco saves Luna from a nasty fall.

**Notes:** 1 - I know my titles are too long but I like them like that. ;D 2 - I think I'm in love with this pairing, it's quite sad really lawl. 3 - I do everything on my own as always, so no beta etc etc. xD

* * *

A light humming sound followed by slight taps of skipping feet could be heard in the corridor that Draco was about to turn to. The sound was gentle, musical, something Draco found surprisingly beautiful. This combination of skipping feet and humming could only come from one slightly crazed little girl. Although, Draco could argue that she was no _little_ girl any more.

Luna Lovegood.

Luna was a nice girl, despite her strange qualities. He was sure people noticed, but they seemed to notice her strange qualities more, it gave them more reason to pick on her.

Completely insane most of the time, he couldn't deny she had a certain charm to her. She was bright and carried her sunny aura around with her, infecting every one with it. Although they would never admit that. Even Draco felt it, knew it, craved it.

Luna had the ability to carry it where ever she went, whatever the situation. Now, despite the dark times she was still a burst of fresh air. Draco had always felt relieved when she walked into the room, but he never dared hint it, or say it, or even think it. He just felt it. It was like she made all the darkness fade away.

Luna also had the ability to forgive him for anything he swung at her, he'd only throw a jab at her if he was feeling particularly annoyed or angry. Because even in his stone cold heart he knew she had put up with too much already, so he had never mocked her on purpose. But no matter what would happen, she'd still smile at him in the corridor, still wave at him when she noticed he was looking at her.

Draco turned the corner and immediately his eyes darted to the petite – but never little – girl skipping happily his way. She was still humming, and he wondered, did she ever stop except when she was talking?

Draco gasped unexpectedly when he saw Luna trip over her right foot, sending her crashing to the ground. Faster than he had ever did before, he yanked out his wand and conjured a bunch of pillows.

Luna landed with a soft thud, and a sigh of relief when she realised she didn't hit the cold hard ground. She let her face fall into them, thankful that she wasn't hurt. She wasn't the only one.

Draco watched as she began to roll around in the pillows, giggling and thanking them for letting her walk away without a scratch. Clearly entranced he hadn't notice her stop until it was almost too late, her bright face turned into a frown and she asked them: "But who conjured you?"

Draco immediately turned on his heels and darted in the opposite direction, she hadn't seen his face and he hoped that it was enough for her to realise she didn't know who it was. Of course, he was wrong.

Luna scrambled to her feet, almost ran off in the same direction when she came to a halt and quickly grabbed one of the pillows. After all, what was the harm in keeping one for herself? After she pushed it under her arms she sped off in the same direction of her saviour.

Quickly, she turned the sharp corner in the direction of the tall black suit. She knew she just _had _to thank him. Because she knew _who _he was. Only one person wore a suit like that.

She ran up the back of him and leaped on his back, quickly wrapping her legs around his thin waist. His body froze and seized up, in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Lovegood," he mumbled, trying to keep up his usual way of dealing with Potter's friends, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the longer she stayed wrapped around him like this.

She flashed the pillow she'd grabbed just moments before and pushed it in his face, "I have reason to believe that you did this Draco." Her voice was soft, yet demanding and he wondered how she could be both at the same time. But pull it off too.

"Oh, and what proof do you have?" He tried, but he already knew he was caught. He'd been too late, but a part of him realised he didn't _want _to be quicker. He _wanted _to be caught. And he was.

"You don't look like any other Draco, I could tell it was you from a mile away in this black suit of yours, by the way, it smells _lovely._" She commented, adjusting herself on his back so she was in a more comfier position. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

He didn't even try to convince her otherwise, instead he concentrated on the fact that his face was now turning a shade of red. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure she was securely on and he was sure no amount of magic would be able to tear her off. The pillow was still dangling from her hands and he could feel her hair on the side of his cheek.

"You know actually, Draco I was wrong, it's _you _that smells lovely."

Although he processed and heard what she had said, her hair was simply sensational, it was soft against his cheek and a couple of strands passed his nose. He took a deep breath and sighed contently, it was absolutely perfect. It smelt like plants, fresh flowers and autumn.

Her skin, her soft smooth skin, grazed his and froze against his cheek. Her cheek was soft and plump, but not fat. No. He shivered slightly as a quick tingle zapped down his spine. He was completely and utterly breathless.

Luna whispered in his ear: "I could stay on your back all day Draco, your cheek it's so warm...I imagined you to be cold."

"We better get back, curfew is a in a few minutes," he told her and he swore there was sadness in his voice. "I don't think you'd thank me for a detention," he chuckled.

"Then let's stay here! I'd get to spend more time with you, really, you smell _really _good. Good enough to eat," she giggled, this time it rung in his ear. His mind grabbed her voice and stored it at the back of his head, it was so light, so innocent that he did not want to let it go. For he was the complete opposite.

"All the more reason to get to our dorms, you might eat me Luna Lovegood. That would not be good," his words were gentle and had caught some of her innocence and painted it on his voice, his tone. Minutes with her and he had already felt like something had changed.

"True, so very true. Until next time, Draco Malfoy." And the weight, even though there was so little of it, came off his back and the scent of freshly fallen leaves and wild flowers had disappeared from his nose.

**FIN.**


End file.
